When Did You Fall?
by knick-knack-15
Summary: Fluffy OneShot SongFic on the song, When Did You Fall by Chris Rice! I reccomend listening to the song! It's really sweet! Troypay!


**My newest songfic! Honestly, I think even if you _detest _Troypays (like I've heard from SO MANY PEOPLE) You'll still like it, but even if you don't, we're all entitled to our own opinions, now aren't we? I reccomend listening to the song while reading it. It's pretty good. Just check out the second link on page TWO of google.**

"What... is there a hot girl behind me, Troy?" Sharpay, twisted her blonde head around to the other side of the East High cafeteria. "Nice bod or something?" she giggled, turning back again. But little did she know Troy was looking _right at her_.

_You're all smiles and silly conversation  
As if this sunny day came just for you_

"What?" she asked, noticing Troy's blue eyes falling on her once again. She playfully twisted a lock of blonde hair around her finger and shyly smiled, diverting her eyes to the table.

_You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away  
C'mon, tell me what's right with you_

"'Sup, guys?" Chad and Taylor snagged seats next to them. Taylor was first to notice that they were obviously standing in the middle of cross-fire (more like cross-_flirt_), and it was mandatory that they were left alone.

"Chad... this table looks a little crowded." Taylor looked to an embarrassed Sharpay and winked. "Let's go sit with Gabriella."

"What? There's like... no one here." Chad shrugged. "And besides, I need to go over some plays with Troy, so..."

"_Chad..._" Taylor warned through gritted teeth. "Let's go. _Now_." she stood up. Chad sighed and followed.

_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'  
And there's something here I'm supposed to realize  
'Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at it's joke on me_

Sharpay smiled again, looking to Troy. She bit her lip as Troy looked back. And for once, Sharpay could hold the gaze without being swept away by the aqua of Troy's eyes. She _knew_. And he knew that she knew.

_I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise_

"How about we get out of here?" Troy offered, standing up from the table. "I can't focus with all of the noise." Sharpay thought that it was the lousiest excuse. But totally worth it. "Is the library okay?"

* * *

"Siddown," Troy smiled, falling into a plush chair. In the quietest section of the tiniest corner of the library, they sat, not knowing what to expect of the other. Troy's stomach felt bottomless. Sharpay's skin tingled with anticipation. 

_Make your way over here, sit down on this stool, and let's rewind  
C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes_

"Can I ask you something?" Troy sat forward in his seat, facing Sharpay, his eyes narrowed with question.

"Anything. I mean... if it doesn't involve anything embarrasing." Sharpay giggled, wrapping a familiar piece of blonde hair around her index finger.

"When?" it was as simple as that.

Sharpay fought the urge to ask, "When what?" but she knew exactly what he was talking about. She was too flustered to admit it. She slumped in her stool a little, a blush creeping into her face.

"Okay..." Troy laughed. "If you don't want to tell me," he stood up, running his finger along a row of books on a shelf. "Then... could you point a few things out about us? ... please?"

_You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time  
All the ones that slipped by me_

"Troy, the only thing I feel comfortable saying right now is... you're special to me." Sharpay brought her knees together akwardly and smiled to Troy's back. Troy plucked an ancient green book off of the shelf by its spine, not even bothering to read the title. He slowly turned to Sharpay.

"What?" I grin creeped into his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I heard you correctly." he covered up, even though on the inside, he was a happy, excited, eager... mess. His face became pink.

_I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'  
Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize_

"How long?" Troy asked, almost begging for answer. The few words that would change his life were still on her lips, and he waited for them. He was waiting for her to say, "Since the day I laid eyes on you." Even though that _was _a little corny.

"Troy, stop." Sharpay shyly smiled, looking down at the brown of the library carpet. "I doesn't matter."

_'Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now  
Right there before my eyes  
You're my beautiful surprise_

She knew it didn't matter because it was so obvious. So why bring it up again? But Sharpay had a few questions of her own. "Troy...?" she started.

_When did you fall in love with me?_

"Was it... sudden?" she shrugged. "Because I had absolutely _no clue_, I swear." she assured him.

_Was it out of the blue  
'Cause I swear I never knew it_

Troy leaned against the metal shelf, fearing the question. It was a little embarrassing, but needed to be confronted. "Hold on... you never answered my question: _How long?_" he laughed.

_When did you let your heart run free?  
Have you been waiting long?  
When did you fall in love with me?  
When did you fall in love?_

"Let's just say... a long time." Sharpay cocked her head to the side, standing up and taking the book from Troy's hands. "We've known each other for a while." she nudged him as all of the special times that they had spent together flooded back into Troy's mind.

_Was it at the coffee shop?_

_"What are you doing here, Troy?" Sharpay slapped the newspaper she was reading down on the marble table. She brought the cup of black coffee that Starbucks made excellently to her lips._

_"I saw a beautiful girl in the window." Troy said simply, sitting himself down. "And... I was wondering if I could buy her..."_

_Or that morning at the bus stop  
When you almost slipped, and I caught your hand?_

_Rain puddles from the night before still prowled the sidewalks as Sharpay and Troy raced after the city bus. "Dammit, we missed it!" Sharpay came to a halt, Troy only a few steps behind._

_Sharpay made sure to step over and around the few puddles left, but found herself trip anyways. And guess who was there to grab her around thewaist in the knick of time?_

_Or the time we built the snowman?_

_"Troy Bolton Jr." Troy rubbed his gloved hands together, looking over their newly created snowman._

_"No, how about... Sharpay Evans Jr.? Yeah... it's got more of a ring to it." She put her hands on her hips next to Troy. "And besides... it looks like a girl."_

_"Excuse me... are you calling me a girl?" Troy asked, bending down and scooping up some snow._

_"Don't." Sharpay said simply, taking a few steps back._

_Too late._

_The day at the beach, sandy and warm?_

_"Are you coming?" Troy asked Sharpay, blocking the sun. Only a few yards away, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were waiting impatiently on the shore._

_Sharpay turned to the next page of her **Allure **magazine. "Nope." she shook her head, here nose still buried in the glossy pages of the magazine. "Go without me."_

_"That's not a possiblity." Troy smiled, taking the magazine from her hands and dropping it into the sand. "You're going." he laughed before throwing her over his shoulder._

_"Hey!" she squealed, still enjoying it._

_Or the night with the scary thunderstorm?_

_"This can't be considered a storm." Sharpay jumped as thunder and rain rattled the bay window. "It's worse than that." Thunder boomed once more and Sharpay moved away from the window, backing into Troy's arms._

_Troy smiled down at her. "It's okay to be scared." he shrugged._

_But her fear suddenly disappeared._

_I never saw the signs_

"Wow." Troy leaned against the metal shelf again. "Good times." he nodded. But now that it was all out in the open...

_Now we gotta make up for lost time_

Sharpay smiled, knowing what came next. Troy looked down to her, suddenly not caring that they were in their smelly library surrounded by boring texts. The ancient green book dropped from Sharpay's hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me  
I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free_

He fervidly kissed her parted lips, bringing his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He knew this was the way it was _supposed _to be.

_Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love  
I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall_

His hands were buried in her hair just as they heard an, "Uh, _excuse _me?" Mrs. Fallstaff, the librarian angrily clutched the handlebars of the library cart. "You're blocking the history section." she snapped. "Get out of my library!"

She didn't have to order them twice. Troy and Sharpay hastened out of the library, back towards the loud cafeteria.

_Have you been waiting long?_

Holding a new secret.

_When did you fall in love with me  
When did you fall in love?_

**There it is! Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
